Love Overcoming Demons
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: An OC story. A new girl enters the life of the Sohma's and she meets Haru. They start to fall in love, but it is revealed that they both have demons in their pasts. Can they overcome those to stay in love and be together?
1. One of Pure Heart, Many of Dark Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. The proof is here. Please don't sue me.

"Nnnn..." Sakaki moaned as she hit the ground. There were scrapes and bruises on her arms. She felt a sting on her knee as she felt something drip from it. She knew that she was bleeding. The gang who had attacked her had kicked her in the stomach, bringing her to her knees.

"You stupid little wench!" The main gang member screamed, advancing once again to her on her fallen knees. "What makes you think you have the right to do that, huh?!"

"I... I don't know what... you are talking about..." She moaned, still clutching her stomach. This comment made the man very angry. One of his cronies grabbed the collar of her uniform shirt and pulled her up. The collar slightly choked her.

"You stupid girl. I know you know what I am talking about." Tears streamed down from her eyes.

"I don't!" She pleaded with them. "Honest, I really don't know!"

"Shut up!" The man screamed. He backhanded her across the face. The blow was so hard that the shirt ripped where his henchman was holding on and she crumpled to the ground. Her jaw ached with excruciating pain and she dared not open her eyes. But the men were not satisfied just by that. The thug picked her up again and, just to torture her in her pain, he ripped more of her shirt so it exposed her chest. He gropped her. She screamed and pleaded for him to stop; but he only laughed in an angered vengance and he groped her breasts harder. She begged for him to stop. "Oh, NOW you don't want any action?" He demanded angrily. "You know what you did to my best friend!" He tossed her down on the ground. The dust from the dirt travelled up from the ground as she landed several inches away from him and his gang. He advanced on her. Sakaki could see the hatred in his eyes; burning red like a dangerous fire engulfing a forest of trees and wildlife. She was scared; but above all, she was hurt. She did not understand why he was hurting her. What had she done? She had just been walking home from school to see her cat Tachi and do her homework. She had never done anything. And she certainly had never seen these people before. Why were they harassing her?

"I... I don't know..." The man got very angry.

"YOU DO KNOW, YOU SLUT!" He screamed. "You know that you were that whore who hurt my best friend, Kida. You slept with him and teased him, and then left him all alone after you stole 50,000 yen from him!"

"I did not!" She screamed, astonished at the accusations. "I did not hurt anyone! I have never stolen anything!"

"LIAR!" The man screamed. He kicked her once again with a force greater than before. She gasped for air and everything went black momentarily.

Meanwhile.....

Haru was walking alone after school. He had stayed later because it was his turn to do the cleaning duties. Momiji had gone home with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru because he wanted to be with Tohru. While Haru was walking home, he heard shouts from above, on the hill. The shouts and what was being said alerted him; but neither as much as the cries for help and innocence that came from that area as well. Hurriedly, he rushed up the hill to see what was going on. When he got there, he saw the scene of the gang beating up a girl. The girl ((Sakaki)) looked about his age. She had long raven hair and was wearing the uniform that was required at his own school. The shirt was ripped and there was one man ((Haru guessed was the leader)) who was constantly beating on the girl. He was fired with rage; fueled with it. Some of the other cronies were as angry as their leader; but one or two of them stood in the back and watched with reluctant hesitation. They believed the cries of innocence; but they were too terrified to stop the leader. The more of this scene Haru witnessed, the closer he drew to the Black Haru. When he saw the leader pick up her body and grope her chest while she screamed for him to stop, that was the "straw that broke the camel's back". Black Haru had arrived.

"BASTARDS!" He screamed. His outburst surprised all of them. They did notice that he had been standing there and watching. The leader glared over at Haru and his eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"PUT THE GIRL DOWN!"

"Who are you?" The man asked again.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! PUT THE GIRL DOWN!" Noticing Haru's weakness for the girl, the man smirked maliciously. He picked her up even higher, holding her by the collar, and he dropped her body. She fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground. As she landed, she did not even cry out in pain, although it must have hurt a lot. Haru knew then that the girl was unconcious. That made Black Haru even angrier. "You dare hurt this girl," He demanded, his fists clenched and his body shaking slightly from anger. "Even though she has done nothing wrong?!" That made the gang leader mad.

"Do not pretend that you know what has gone on here." He snarled at Haru. "You do not know the circumstances. This girl stole 50,000 yen from my best friend and slept with him then ran away!"

"YOU WERE ATTACKING AN INNOCENT GIRL FOR REVENGE!" Haru screamed, getting even angrier. The fire of anger seemed to be burning in him as well. "Now that you have harmed this innocent girl, I have no choice but to harm you for her sake."

"Are you her damn boyfriend, or something?!"

Haru smirked. "Not at all."

"Than what the hell do you care?!"

"I don't like seeing innocent people getting hurt by bastards like you and your lowly friends."

"That's it!" One of the men screamed. He ripped off his jacket and threw it to the ground to show he was angry. "You asshole! You are going down!"

"Heh," Haru smirked. "The more, the better." He set himself in attack position for martial arts and he waited for the first strike. The idiot leader stuck first. Haru avaded his attack easily and hit him on the pressure point, on the back of the neck. He was down within seconds. Some of the hesitating members from before were filled with a fearful impression. They admired Haru's ability; but they were scared to death of him.

"You will pay for doing that to Hajime!" The over heated second-man exclaimed, lunging at Haru. Haru was much too fast for the man. Before his eyes, he seemed to disappear and he reappeared beside him. He struck him with another solitary blow and, just like his leader friend, he went down to the ground.

Haru fought two more men who were cocky and arrogant, thinking that they could take down the Black Haru better than their leader. They fell even more easily. After the fourth man was defeated, the few three who remained were the hesitant types from before. They were terrified of Haru and were shaking at the very thought that he come after them. In terror, they ran away.

"Heh," Smirked the Black Haru. He raised his hand to his face and licked off the little blood that was present from his last victim. "I suppose that is why they have a ladder of strength; each one was weaker than the one before." He looked over at the four men laying on the ground. They were bloody and bruised. But they were not dead. "Serves them right." He said.

Just then, the blackness faded away into light; but that also meant that the pain had returned. It had seemed to gain strength after Sakaki had blacked out, for now she could barely move without feeling it in her very cells. Every part of her was crying out for treatment of her wounds. She still could barely breathe and her chest felt battered and damaged. She tried to move the fingers in her right hand. The pain that emmited was one so strong that she cried out. The cry brought Haru to attention and his Black side faded away, to be replaced by his white one. He rushed over to the girl's side. "Are you alright?" He asked, deeply concerned.

"My... my arm..." She spoke quietly. "I can't move my arm." Haru looked and saw easily that it was broken. It was bruised and was beginning to swell.

"I... I have to get you to a doctor." He said. "Come with me. I'll bring you to Hatori." Just then, the girl's head fell back. Haru knew that she had blacked out again. He was very worried for her and knew that he had to get her to Hatori quickly. Knowing he could not carry her properly in his human form, he moved up to her and gently kissed her forehead. He then placed her arms around his neck, and closed his eyes. He transformed into a cow and brought her towards home. As he walked, he wondered why he had kissed her. What had caused him to do such a thing?

When they had almost reached the home of Shigure Sohma, Sakaki came back. Through her blurry eyes, she looked at what she was being carried on. She vaguley recognised that she was being carried on a cow. She then blacked out again.

When they reached Shigure's home, Haru made a rukus to get noticed. Inside, he insisted that he see Hatori. "I have to see him! She's hurt! Really bad!" Shigure was concerned.

"He's... in the other room. I'll go get him." He took the girl off of Haru and Haru waited to change back. She lay against the wall. Momiji came in.

"HARU!!" He said happily. He ran up to him and glomped his arms around him. "Haru! What happened? Where have you been?" He then noticed Sakaki laying there. He gasped. "Haru! Who is she?"

Just then, Haru changed back. "She's a girl. She was being beat up by this gang."

"You saved her?"

"Yeah." Just then, Hatori came in. Shigure tossed Haru some spare clothes and told him to put them on. Hatori walked over to Sakaki and knelt down beside her. He treated her wounds as Haru changed. All along, Haru never took his eyes off Sakaki. And later, when she was staying in Tohru's room ((courtesy of Tohru herself)), Haru never left her side.

"Looks like he is the puppy instead of you, Shigure." Ayame joked. Shigure glared at him and then barked, scaring Ayame enough to become a snake. Shigure snickered.


	2. Haru Stays By Her Side

Disclaimer: ((Same as first. Refuse to repeat. Too lazy. My pillow is comfy. It has Pharaoh Yami on it!))  
Chapter 2: Haru Stays By Her Side  
  
Sakaki awoke the next day as the sunlight broke through the window and shone on her face. Her eyelids fluttered open. She looked around herself and, when she did not recognise her surroundings, she panicked. She had awoken a time before in a place she did not recognise and it turned out horribly wrong. But then she looked over and recognized the boy from the day before; even if it was a faint recognition. The boys hair, both black and white, was tassled but somehow fit in with the style; as if it was meant to look that way. Sakaki struggled to sit up and when she did, a yawn succumbed her. All the muscles in her body still ached and she grimaced briefly as she moved about. However, she stood up and, being careful and silent as to not awaken the boy, she got out of the bed and left the room. She had intended to leave the house for good, but something stopped her from doing so.  
"You aren't leaving without saying goodbye, now, are you?" It was a soft-spoken boy. Sakaki's heart skipped a beat momentarily and she looked up at the owner of the voice. She was surprised and a little scared. The boy standing in front of her was taller than her, with grey hair. He had soft eyes and a very soft demeanor and aura.  
"Who-- who are you?" She finally asked.  
He smiled a soft smile. "My name is Yuki. I am Yuki Sohma."  
"Yukin!" Momiji cried, running down the hallway. "Yukin! I have something for you!" Momiji glomped his arms around his cousin and Yuki had to move back a little to avoid falling onto the floor; or worse: falling into Sakaki. ((A/N: In Japanese, they end a name with 'n' to show cuteness; like 'Kaori' becomes 'Kaorin'. I did not make this up. It is true. Thus, Yuki is now 'Yukin'.)) Momiji giggled, then noticed Sakaki. He smiled and blushed a little, jumping off his cousin and landing on the floor beside him. He looked down on the floor; it was as if he could not bring his eyes to meet Saka's. "Hi." He finally murmered. His voice was quiet and shy. Yuki was a little surprised by this, but he could nonetheless hold back the smile that played on his lips. Yuki looked back up at Sakaki.  
"You aren't planning on leaving, are you?"  
"Well..." Sakaki spoke quietly. She was nervous and was blushing that she had been caught. She had wanted to sneak out of the house. Ever since that time, she had been weary of ever being close to anyone. Although she could feel the welcoming and warmness within everyone in the home, she knew that she could not stay. She could not risk it. She did not want to hurt again. She could not handle it.  
"Please don't leave." Yuki said. This statement of kindness made Sakaki gasp. She could not believe that she had heard it. She thought nothing good was ever in the world. Sakaki looked up at Yuki. Yuki was fully smiling now. "Please stay with us. Just for a little while longer." Sakaki was too surprised to object. She nodded her head a little in agreement. Momiji then jumped up and smiled.  
"Yayyyy!! She's staying with us!" He jumped around happily and then threw his arms around Sakaki. Before her very eyes, Sakaki witnessed Momiji turn into a rabbit. Yuki was angry.  
"Momiji!" He hissed. Momiji laughed nervously.  
"Ooops..." He smiled.  
"Stupid rabbit." Yuki muttered under his breath. Fortunately for them, however, Sakaki could not recall seeing Momiji's transformation. When Momiji had been excited and jumping around, she had started to feel herself get dizzy. Right before he hugged her, she collapsed onto the floor from fever. The only transformation she did see was blurred.  
Yuki and Momiji realized that Sakaki had collapsed. Momiji ran to see Hatori and Yuki tried to drag her back to Tohru's room. However, he failed and transformed into a rat. When Hatori and Momiji returned, they were also accompanied by Kyou and Tohru. Tohru picked up the fallen Sakaki and brought her back into her bedroom.  
  
Hours later.....  
Momiji stood outside Tohru's door. He was watching as Haru sat by her bed and never moved. He was constantly watchful over the girl. Momiji looked a little sad. Hatori walked up to Momiji. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he said, "C'mon. It's time to go back to the main house."  
Momiji looked up at Hatori. "Isn't Haru coming, too?"  
"No. Haru's going to stay here for the night. It has been decided that he could with Shigure and myself." Momiji's bottom lip trembled a little as he looked longingly back into the bedroom. He wanted to stay with Haru. He wanted Haru to come home with him. Saddened and depressed, he reluctantly left the Sohma Shigure house and walked with Hatori back to the main Sohma house. He was going to miss Haru.  
  
Sakaki awoke to hear a light humming voice. She could no longer see the light from behind her eyelids, so she assumed that it was dark once again in the room. She sighed heavily before she opened her eyes. What was to become of her? Why had she allowed herself to be so weak and get dragged into this home? She knew that she had to leave. She had to leave fast. She could not get close to anyone again. She could not handle the pain if she did.  
Sakaki rolled over on the bed, placing one outstretched arm under her head. She felt a light splash as a tear fell from her eye and slid down onto her arm. She felt the tears overtake her again as she could hear the faint screaming within her head.  
'Mommy! Mommy!'  
'Get out of here, Sakaki! You have to leave! NOW!'  
'Mommy!'  
'GO!'  
Sakaki sniffed as tears overcame her and she cried silently into the pillow of the bed. She could not deal with it. She did not want to remember. As long as she stayed away from everybody, she would not remember what happened.  
Something then happened that Sakaki certainly did not expect to happen. She felt a warmness on her cheek and the wet tears got wiped away. She opened her eyes, very surprised. Through the fading darkness of the light from outside, Sakaki could make out the figure of the person who had dried away her tears. It was Haru. He looked down at her. His eyes were filled with sympathy and understanding. He tried to console her, but said nothing to do so. He only sat there beside her in silence and said nothing. After he had wiped away all her tears, he then placed a hand on top of hers and gently squeezed it. "You will be alright." He whispered.  
And at that moment, she believed him.  
  
The next morning, Sakaki awoke and felt much better. Although her muscles still ached a little, she could move about without grimacing. Her fever was gone and she was no longer feeling sick. As she climbed out of Tohru's bed, she recalled the night before. Recalling the events brought a light blush to her cheeks and a smile alas played on her sad and lonely lips. Haru had stayed by her side the entire night, never faulting. He had held her hand and sat there with her. He was the cutest boy she had ever laid eyes on. And, even though she did not want to admit it, she knew she had a crush on him. He was very sweet.  
Once Sakaki left Tohru's room, she went in search of Haru or Yuki. She needed to tell them the truth; that she could not stay with them any longer. That she had to leave. Despite liking the place very much, she knew her stay could not longer be affordable. She had to leave.  
Sakaki travelled down the long hallway and she opened the door at the end. There, she was met by an orange-haired boy sailing past her and a little girl clinging to him. He was screaming. "Get off me!" He yelled.  
"No!" The girl replied. "I LOVE you, Kyou!"  
"Kagura!" Kyou mumbled angrily. "Get... off!" He struggled mightily but was not able to get her off him. Sakaki stood at the door.  
Sakaki: o.O  
Tohru laughed a little at the table, but she looked embarrassed nonetheless. Yuki was sitting there and was calmly drinking his tea. Finally, when Sakaki had gotten over her surprise, she cleared her throat. The room then grew silent except for Kyou still mumbling for Kagura to get off him as she rubbed her head against his chest.  
"Uhm..." Sakaki said quietly, while looking a bit uncertain. Her face was flushed and she was nervously wringing her hands together in front of herself. "I... I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay here." Tohru stood up and smiled back at Sakaki. Sakaki blushed even more. "Bu-- but I really must be going." At that announcement, Yuki stood up as well. He looked a little horrified.  
"You're leaving?"  
Kyou pushed Kagura off of himself. "You can't go."  
  
"Kyou is right, you know." Shigure said, entering the room. He looked up at Sakaki. "You must stay here."  
Sakaki forcefully shook her head in disapproval. "No. I must be going."  
"Is there anywhere else you can stay that will keep you off the streets?" Sakaki kept silent. She knew she could not lie to him and she did have nowhere else to go. She slowly shook her head as she lowered her eyes. "Then it's decided." Shigure said. "You will stay here."  
"Who is staying?"Ayame said hyperly as he poked his head within the room. Yuki twitched momentarily.  
"Sakaki." Shigure replied. ((A/N: They had acquired her name somehow... not really sure how... sorries)).  
"Ooh, WIGGY!" Ayame replied happily. (('Wiggy' is a word made JUST for Ayame.)) He dashed into the room and up to Sakaki. He kissed both her left and right cheeks. She stood there, frozen. Yuki twitched again.  
Shigure laughed a little nervously. "I have to ask permission for her to stay here, of course..."  
"Oh, that won't be a problem." Ayame smiled. He let go of Sakaki and smiled at her. She was still frozen. "We'll have so much fun together!" Yuki twitched.  
  
Later at school...  
"Sakaki is going to stay with you?" Momiji asked happily.  
"Well, we don't know for certain yet." Tohru smiled. "Shigure went to see Akito about it, but--"  
"I'm so happy!" Momiji cried, smiling and dancing around Tohru. He was in the world of shoujo-bubbly happiness. "Saka-chan is going to stay! Yayyyy!!" Tohru watched Momiji and smiled. Yuki could not help the sparkle in his eye and even Kyou looked a little excited by the news. Haru, however, got up and walked silently several feet away. He remained deep in thought.  
/So,He thought to himself. /The girl is going to stay with them...A small smile of happiness played on his lips as he thought it. He felt his heart beat a little faster in anxiousness. He was glad she was going to stay.  
  
Meanwhile; at the Sohma Main House...  
"So..." Akito said gravely. He was not happy at what Shigure had proposed to him. "A new girl? And she has entered the world of the Sohma's? Can you assure me that her admittance will not be grave?"  
Shigure smiled a little nervously. "I can not promise anything, Akito. But I am sure she will cause no harm to the family."  
"You better be right, Shigure." Akito said, thus granting his permission but in a somewhat threatened state.  
After Shigure left the house, Akito looked very grave and angered indeed. "Another one? Is she planning to steal away my Yuki as well? Or will she be a nuisance to another family member?" 


End file.
